Konoha's 13 Heirs
by xXSilentKiller3Xx
Summary: Basically a normal au high school fic or is it adopted from ILuvYouHaters
1. Were it all began

Adopted from ILuvYouHaters...

Disclaimer: "Naruto is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto"

* * *

Chapter 1- Enter Konoha's 13: The Heir's Code of Conduct

Omniscient POV

On October 9th, in Japan, parents of 13 heirs made an agreement. The agreement was that their children would never try to out throw another heir to a company. Also, they would cooperate and always help each other out when another is in need. Because they were all very paranoid with each other and wanted to stop competition. They all signed an agreement, but one parent didn't want to sign. He had a negative pining on the contract, his name is Mioto Hisashi.

"I think our children are allowed to overthrow the other heirs." Hisashi explained. "They might make more profits than the others, therefore they'll run out of business. Then that company will be more successful. Also, we shouldn't have to help out the other company. We should all take care of our own company."

"We need to keep all of these companies," Minato Namikaze (Naruto and Naruko's dad) stated, "we have different products and appliances! People won't buy the company's one thing over and over! All of them are unique, and they're all family owned companies. Also, what's the harm of a little teamwork? If we help promote other company's, we would have a good headline in The Konoha Times. Which would attract attention in the business's."

"You're the one to talk Minato your company is number one in the world! You just want to have a good history with all of this!" Hisashi said, getting angrier, with every word he said. "The contract has been created by you, so you would look superior to all of us! It has more money, locations, and power- you don't have to worry about getting out thrown-!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah... Can't say that's not true," Minato said, "but if we agree to your idea. Then wouldn't my company overthrow yours?" He asked innocently, as he pointed to himself then to Hisashi.

"Why you little...!" Hisashi yelled as he tried to jump over the table.

"That's enough, Hisashi!" Fugaku Uchiha cut in angrily, as he pulled him back into a wall, (Sasuke and Itachi's father) "Either sign the contract or not." he finished off sternly.

Shakaku Nara (Shikamaru's father) added "Hisashi instead of arguing it's time to make a choice! You need to stop thinking about money and think about the future. Not only for your company but your heir too."

Hisashi thought about it and finally made his choice.

"You win," he said calmly, "Sign your little, stupid contract because I'm not!"

With that said he got up and walked out of the room. The rest just looked at the door. They all had their minds made, they want their kids to grow up and NOT turn out like Hisashi.

"Well, that was nice." Minato said smiling. Everyone just stared at him. "Kinda like watching a kid have a tantrum. Amusing, but want it to shut up."

"Save the jokes for later, Minato." Haruno Kizashi (half smiling) said (Sakura's father) "Are we gonna sign this or not?"

"If you agree to this contract say I." Minato said as he regained his composure.

"I!" Everyone in the room said in unison.

Then they all signed the contract. It was the beginning of the Japan's Konoha 13, but there is gonna be some drama, romance, and a lot of crazy lovestruck psychos!

* * *

Here are the kids full names that were and weren't mentioned by team order:

•Naruto and Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki (twins), their birthday is on October 10

•Sasuke Uchiha, his birthday is on July 23

•Sakura Haruno, her birthday is on March 28

•Hinata Hyuga, her birthday is on December 27

•Kiba Inuzuka, his birthday is on July 7

•Shino Aburame, his birthday is on January 23

•Shikamaru Nara, his birthday is on September 22

•Ino Yamanaka, her birthday is on September 23

• Chouji Akimichi, his birthday is on May 1

• Neji Hyuga, his birthday is on July 23

• Ten-Ten Shen, (I can't find out her last name, so I made it up) her birthday is on March 9

• Rock Lee, his birthday is on November 27

These are real birthdays I got off Narutopedia! Don't judge me I was bored!

And another one that's not in The Konoha 13, because of her father's decision:

•Shion Mioto, her birthday is December 15

I don't know her birthday, it never said. So, of course, I made it up! I know most of the parents of these kids aren't nobody special, let's just say they started a business here. And it started to take off later with the help of this contract being known.

Well since this fanfic has companies and the owners are our favorite ninjas parents, I'll have to name the names and categories.

Namikaze Company/Namikaze Records; Own most electronics and music/movies/TV Shows. The top selling product in the category of electronics is the KazePod, KazePad, and KazePhone. Like the iPod, but with Namikaze symbol (google it) instead the square in the middle. In this fanfic there's no iPod's/iPhone's/iPad's, just KazePod's/KazePhone's/ KazePad's.

Uzumaki Company; Own famous clothes lines and are really expensive, but worth it. Make shoes, clothes, accessories, anything fashion worth.

Uchiha Company; Own The Uchiha Police forces, and sell army supplies (guns, explosives, etc). Known for their rare Sharingan ability.

Haruno Company; Sell mostly medicines and medical tools.

Hyuga Company; (Hinata and Neji are supposed to be partners like their fathers were.) Sell and make eyeglasses and lens, and have their own glasses fashion line. Most eye clinics are owned by them. Known for their rare Byakugan technique.

Inuzuka Company; Sell animal supplies and have most well-known pet hospitals around the world. Also host most adoption fundraisers and charities for animal shelters/pounds.

Aburame Company; Bug Experts, and own TV shows, books, and museums of all different kind of bugs. The also sell kits to keep bugs as pets.

Nara Company; Owners of most brain teasers, tests, and are textbook publishers. Own most school supplies and they also own their own University for really smart people, also have a lot of published books.

Yamanaka Company; Own most floral shops around the world and own a booked called The Flowerpedia, most flower lovers own.

Akimichi Company; Own most fancy/fast food restaurants and have a best selling chip brand.

Shen Company; Owners of making and distributing most hand weapons and self defense weapons (shuriken, kunai, etc).

Lee Company; Owners of most Dojo's and self-defense books/scrolls. Masters in Taijutsu and known for their speed.

* * *

xXSilentKiller3Xx out ~peace~


	2. Not you again

Chapter 2: The 7th Anniversary

6 years later

Hey, people! Sorry for the long wait! Well here's the chapter. This is the 7th Anniversary of the Konoha's 13 Contract. Since its an anniversary, everyone has to be dressed formally. Enjoy :)

Third Person POV

"How are you enjoying your evening Sabaku-Sama?" Namikaze Minato asked Rasa Sabaku(Gaara's dad), as Rasa joined the conversation of the company owners.

"It has been very interesting, Minato. Ladies. Gentlemen." Rasa said as he nodded respectively to the other men and women.

"Good, good..." Minato finished while looking around nervously.

"Minato, are you feeling alright?"Rasa asked.

"Yeah yeah... Just umm," Minato said nervously, as he looked at the door. He pulled on his blue tie, so some air could go down his black and white tux.

"There's been rumors that Hisashi is going to interrupt our Anniversary, and he has been pretty angry for not being invited." Nara Shikaku finished for Minato.

"Why would I invite him?" Minato asked with an incredulous look. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

The anniversary before this Hisashi got so drunk, he made a big inappropriate speech with bad language. In front of women, old people, and young children. Just imagine words that should never be said in front of them, and how the audience of all ages reacted. The group sighed heavily at the memory.

"I got a lot of questions from Naruto that I couldn't tell him, because he's too young." Minato said. "And Naruko just watched and demanded for answers! And then I have a mad women telling me to have her make the next guest list for the next anniversary." Minato half yelled/talked to the men and women around him. While making a lot of gestures, waving his arms around.

"If he comes, we got security!" Akimichi Choza said as he gestured to the Uchiha Police force at the door. "Nice men, Fugaku!"

"They're my most top men." Uchiha Fugaku informed them. "I'll know when he gets here, and if I don't I'll know when he's in here!"

"Didn't Hisashi own this building?" Mrs. Inuzuka asked.

The whole group looked around and looked at the walls am ceiling.

"I don't think so..." Minato said unsurely as he looked up at the ceiling that had a faint outlying of a last name.

"Hinata," Hyuuga Hiashi said, as he tried to shake his daughter off his leg. "Why don't you play with the other kids." He gestured to the rest of the Konoha 13 running around. He was getting annoyed of the little girl hugging his left leg.

"I didn't notice her..." Minato commented, sheepishly pointing at her. "Why don't you play with the twins? They're fun to play with."

"Is Neji not playing with you?" Her father asked.

"N-n-o...U-u-uh..." Hinata stuttered. "I'm scared." She managed to squeak and hide behind his leg again.

Before they could say anything else, Naruto came running as Sakura and Ino chased him (All the kids are 9, 8, or 7 years old). With the other kids right on their tail. He ran and hid behind Minato's legs. The girls got him and pulled him out.

"What's going on, children?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

"Naruto took my red ribbon Ino gave me!" Sakura yelled. As she grabbed Naruto's collar. Naruto looked scared and struggled to unclasp her hands on his tux his mother made just for him. "Give it back!"

"You're ruining it!" Naruto yelled as he continued to try and pry her hands off him. "I don't even have it!"

"Yeah you do!" Sakura yelled. "Kiba told me!"

Naruko caught up with them and tried to take Sakura off Naruto. With Sasuke right beside her.

"He didn't take it!" Naruko yelled as Ino tried to help Sakura. Sasuke came in and tried to take Ino off Naruko.

"Why are you taking his side?" Ino yelled.

"Because I didn't take it?" Naruto yelled as he threw his arms in the air. Then tried to push everyone off him. Most parents around them weren't sure what to do but tried to stop the fight.

"Kids, " Minato said. "Stop!"

Minato grabbed Naruto under the armpits and lifted him. Sakura letting goes instantly, and the other kids stumbling. Naruko got up and ran to her father's side, with Sasuke by her side. The 3 children were glaring at the other kids who surrounded them. The 13's parents and guest watched the scene, but the parents went and stood behind their children. Shikamaru pushed Kiba in front and glared at him.

"Oi, Kiba! Give it to her," Shikamaru said, pointing at Sakura. "Naruto's getting in trouble for your 'funny' prank."

Kiba looked at Sakura then at Naruto, who was still being held by his dad. He opened his black tux and in the pocket, he took out a red ribbon. That matched Sakura's pink dress perfectly.

"I was trying to get Naruto back," Kiba told Minato and Naruto. "I didn't know this would happen." Then he looked at his mother and father. " I'm sorry..."

Minato put Naruto down, and looked at Naruto's tux and messed up hair. He kneeled to Naruto's level and ran his hands in Naruto's hair, to push it out the wavy, slightly curly blond hair back. The he started to fix Naruto's one of a kind black tux. The kids and parents were mumbling to each other, and Kushina went to Minato and Naruto. Naruko was there with Sasuke talking to Itachi, because he was asking what was going on.

"Why do you guys have to fight with each other?" Haruno Kizashi asked as he looked at the children. All conversations stopped and some of the kids looked down.

"I know most of you didn't know who took it, and just panicked and quickly choose sides." Minato said, as he was still fixing Naruto's tux. "Life's gonna throw problems like that in life. Especially most of you guys, since you guys are heirs to your family's company. They're not gonna be about this, but something bigger. And you'll have to choose sides, even though you're going against friends. But it's good that Kiba-kun came out and told us what he did, but he didn't have to wait until it got this big. Sakura-chan yelled and believed Naruto-kun took her ribbon. Now Naruto-kun is upset that Sakura-chan didn't believe him when he said he didn't take it." When he finished with Naruto's tux, he stood and put his hand on Naruto's head. Naruko ran to Naruto and held his hand.

"Am I right, Naru?" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked up at his dad, and then at Sakura.

"...Yeah..." Naruto said as he looked down.

"Well it's good that we solved this problem," Minato said, "Now we could all get back to celebrating! That's what we're here for right?" He said looking down at his gloomy son, and put Naruto's chin up. He smiled at Naruto wanting a smile back, then seconds after Naruto broke into his usual adorable grin.

"Yeah, dad!" he said, "Let's party!" Naruto yelled at the now laughing crowd surrounding them.

He ran, still holding hands with his sister, which she had to follow. Then Sasuke followed suit, and then the parents (everyone else) smiled as their children followed Naruto.

"Even after this whole scene, " Namikaze Kushina said, as she was walking towards her husband. Who was watching Sakura apologize to Naruto with a hug, of course who was blushing uncontrollably. "He still managed to have a smile on his face."

"Kinda reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" He asked his wife.

Minato smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"He's got a little bit of both of us in him." Kushina said.

"He's going to be the leader of the Konoha 13," Minato told her, "I can feel it."

"I know," she responded, "and he's gonna have his sister to help him out. Also that Sakura girl, and I think something is going happen between them."

Minato leaned away, and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Did you see how she manhandled him?" He asked, "And how he let her? Sort of. My money is on Hinata-chan or Ino-chan."

"Kinda reminds you of somebody doesn't it?" Kushina asked, raising her right side eyebrow.

Minato thought for a while, as looked at his wife in shock.

"She's just like you!" He said as he compared his wife and Sakura together. "And he's...sorta...just...like... me?"

She nodded in sarcastic shock, and laughed as she watched her children with the other kids.

"You're right," Minato said looking at the kids again. "he'll probably be with Sakura-chan in the end. Probably. End because she is always talking about Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that!" Minato said.

Kushina looked at her daughter and Sasuke.

"I think my other baby got her babe, dattebane!" Kushina said as fist pumped in the air. And was watching Sasuke try to get Naruko away from the other boys. Minato looked at the direction she was looking and grimaced.

"My daughter with that Uchiha?" Minato asked, looking at his wife.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet, but Juliet's father will have extra special eyes on them. I'll have Naruto help me, too. And they won't go too far, and kill themselves. Also Fugaku will probably encourage Sasuke to make advances on my daughter! And I will not tolerate that!"

"So it's okay for Naruto to date," Kushina said, "but unacceptable for Naruko? That's kinda stereotypical!"

"Sasuke will most definitely get Naruko pregnant!" Minato whispered in his wife's ear, "and I cannot accept that! I will give Naruto the talk, and add some bad things that would happen if he didn't use protection!"

"You're spitting all over my ear!" Kushina yelled. "And I will teach the same thing to Naruko! And if she gets pregnant after highschool, it's all good! Because she's going to be in college and Naruto and I'll help out! And if the same thing happens Naruto, Naruko and I will do the same! And if they both have kids before graduating, I'll personally destroy their reproductive organs! You know why? Because I can!"

"What, " Some male voice asked behind them. "did I just hear?"

The couple turned around to face a long, white haired man was staring at them funny. And there was a beautiful woman, also staring at them funny, standing beside him. She had creamy blond colored hair, and hazel eyes. Their names were Jiraiya and Tsunade Namikaze.

"Well," Tsunade started, "I think they think their 6-year children, or my 6-year old grandchildren are gonna get pregnant or get someone else pregnant."

"I'll be rooting for Naruto!" Jiraiya said.

"Pervert!" Tsunade said, as she punched the top of his head. Causing him to face down.

"Jiraiya," Kushina asked. "what if Naruko got preggers?"

"Kill whoever the baby daddy is!" Jiraiya yelled, putting out his fist.

"I really don't see how stereotypical men can be with their kids!" Kushina exaggerated.

"Men." Tsunade scoffed.

"Soo!" Minato said. "How's the medical and writing lives going?"

"When you say 'medical'," Tsunade said. "are you referring me as old? Because old people need medical attention. Or my career, because if its the first one I will have to paralyze my one and only son."

"Mom," Minato said, "I would never call you old."

"Hey!" Kushina said, changing the subject. "Jiraiya, I heard you finally got to open that new school! Is it true?"

"Oh," Jiraiya said, "So you heard? Yes, it's true, registration will be available in about two months. I'm calling it 'Konoha's School of Arts and Sports'. We're taking in talented kids 6-12 grade. By the way, I'm still looking for a headmaster, do you know anybody. Who might be interested?" He finished while giving her a nudge. "Anybody at all?"

"Nope." Kushina answered, "But I'll keep an eye out for one."

"I meant you." Jiraiya said, as he rolled his eyes at her oblivious face.

"Oh." Kushina said, "I knew that."

Jiraiya just 'mmhphed', and waited for a response.

"I could try to juggle the fashion line and the headmaster position." Kushina started, "But I would like to see my kids when I'm not at the Uzumaki company. But if you really need help-"

"No no no." Jiraiya said, "it's okay. I think I have someone who could do it. I asked because you have experience being in charge with "

"Oh, alright." Kushina said, then all the sudden the wife of the head Uchiha clan came and grabbed Kushina's arm.

"I need to borrow this women real quick!" Mikoto said as she hauled her away.

The 3 adults watched as Kushina was getting pulled to the group of women who were eager to talk to her. Kushina kept trying to walk back to the group, but Mikoto had a good grip on her arm.

"Help me!" She yelled, but it was too late. The women were hugging her and Kushina was in the middle.

The Namikaze's just laughed at Kushina's antics.

"Granny! Pervy-sage!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the adults. He ran into Tsuande's legs and hugged them, Naruko following suit. Then they both did the same to Jiraiya's.

"Don't call me that you brat!" Jiraiya yelled, but still hugged him back.

"Baa-chan, am I going to jail?" Naruko asked, after greeting his grandparents.

"Umm...I don't think so," Tsunade told her grandson, "why are you asking?"

"Some guy said me and Naruto might be his in laws in the future." Naruko said innocently. "Law has something to do with police right? And he said 'in law'. So we're going to go to jail."

"What did we do? We haven't even finished 1st grade yet, what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

Their father and grandparents were looking at each other. Trying to figure out what these kids were talking about

"Naruto," Minato said curiously, "who told you that? And don't worry about that, you're not going to jail."

"Minato!" Fuguku said urgently, "One of my men said they saw Hisashi slip in from the back!"

"Well-" Minato then was cut off.

"Hello, Minato and the guest at this wonderful anniversary for the Konoha's 13 contract!" Mioto Hisashi slurred, loud enough for everyone to hear. While he was walking out of a vacant hall. "I met your son, Minato. Charming young man I might say! Even though he looks just like you, he reminds me more of your beautiful wife. And your daughter, beautiful just like her mother, but she has your hair color. Twins are very lucky to have, twins for such a lucky, successful man!" He yelled with noticeable jealousy, as he almost fell. But luckily caught himself.

"Are you drunk again Hisashi?" Minato asked, "Since the scene you caused last time, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Just two bottles and another half of sake isn't bad, last time I had two whole bottles!" Hisashi slurred. "That's different see, not as much as before, right." He finished while counting his fingers.

"Another reason why his signature isn't in the contract," Kushina mumbled loudly, "he's bad at math."

After that was said, two men dressed in Uchiha Police uniform grabbed Hisashi by the different arms and held him in place. There were a few snickers and chuckles in the ball room, but the officers were showing no emotion. They were just waiting for orders from their commanding officer, Uchiha Itatchi. There were a couple camera flashes, Minato realized that the paparazzi seemed to have snuck in when all of this was happening. He decided not to make much of a scene.

"It was my choice not to be in the contract," Hisashi yelled. "if I knew that half of the people in that room, who were nobodies, would go at the top I would've signed that in a heartbeat! And the other half of people in that room, who were at least successful, would be even more successful! If the Namikaze Company would build a time machine, I would buy that shit first!" He yelled, cameras flashing even more.

"Yeah," Minato said angrily, there were children in this room. He couldn't have inappropriate words in those children's vocabulary, "that did it. Itachi please escort him out. And have an officer escort him home."

"Mr. Mioto, " Itachi said as he walked towards them. "How did you get pass security? (As he grabbed his arms and cuffed them) And not to be rude or anything, but why did you come to a celebration that you weren't invited to?"

"Well, " Hisashi started, "I wanted to see some familiar faces. And-Wait! What are you doing?! Unhand me you ignorant Uchiha at once, you bastard! Can't you hear me or are you deaf as a bat?" That's what made the outside of the crowd have a lot of camera flashes from the paparazzi. Minato didn't like the way he was talking to his childhood friend's son.

"Don't talk to him like that you stupid donkey!" Naruto yelled before Minato could say anything. There were a few chuckles at this insult, and the camera's were going crazy.

"Yeah!" Sasuke yelled, "You can't talk to him like that!"

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked, Minato walked up to Itachi and Hisashi and tried to lessen the camera pictures.

Both young boys, clearly angry, were a couple feet from the departing adults.

"Well what are you going to do you little brats?" Hisashi yelled, "Especially you Naruto, your father isn't even saying anything right now. He doesn't want to cause attention, so he's just going to lead me out. He's not saying anything, and he's not even stopping me from yelling at you. Heh. You're just a pussy's son, you're just a little bastard just like you're dad!" After that was said, Itatchi and Minato stopped walking to the exit. And the camera's were getting more crazier.

Naruto was looking at his dad and Hisashi. Minato was just glaring at Hisashi, but he decided to look at Naruto. His son was looking at him, expecting him to do something. Minato looked at Hisashi again and punched right in the side of the face. Hisashi flew to the left and was leaning on the wall. Which in result, he slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Itachi," Minato said, as he was flexing his hand. "Take him home."

After Itachi and Hisashi left, for some strange reason (to Minato) there was cheering.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." Jiraiya said as he clapped Minato on the back.

"I didn't say or do anything," Tsunade said as she joined them, "because if you were my son. You would do something to make him regret what he said. Well... I'm going to get something to drink."

"I was just afraid security would have to take me away." Minato replied honestly.

Tsunade smiled and patted her son's and husband's hands and left.

Laughs and chuckles were heard around the room, and the crowd slowly started drifting apart.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his father. "That was awesome! His face was so funny, when you punched him! You were like 'What'd ya say?' and then you just socked him right in the face! And he was all like 'Ahhhhhhh! Noooo!' And when he got the wall, and I think I saw a crack form on it!...(deeply inhales)... You're so awesome!"

Naruto was using a lot of hand motions and different faces while he frantically talked to his father.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled as she ran over, "What happened?"

"Didn't you see it mommy?" Naruko asked, with a certain Uchiha at her side.

"No, I was in the hiding in the bathroom!" Kushina replied, "What happened?" She asked more angrily.

"Dad just beat a guy up!" Naruto told her. "And his name is Hisashi, and he's such a loser!"

"W-wait!" Minato replied frantically, "That's not what happened! You see he was bad mouthing Naruto and I! So, I couldn't just let that slide! But when he started talking crap about Naruto I sorta just snapped! Y-you know?! Because as a caring father-"

Minato was interrupted when a pair of lips were on his lips, and arms wrapping around his neck. There were 'Ews' from their kids and whistles from a certain white haired pervert standing with the 5.

"Too much PDA!" Jiraiya teased as he picked Naruko up, "Whoa! Put your tongue back in there mister! You're children are watching!"

Minato and Kushina separated and red hues were painted on their cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke looked disgusted, while Naruko just smiled sweetly at her parents.

"Jiji," Naruko started, "put me down, please. I wanna go play ninja with Naru-kun and Sasuke."

When Jiraiya put Naruko down, she grabbed her brother's and best friend's arms and pulled them away from the adults.

"Let's resume and enjoy the celebration shall we?" Minato asked as he pulled Kushina with him.

Jiraiya was left alone and he looked around for his possibly drunken wife.

"Little turds just like leaving me, huh?" He asked himself as he walked away when he spotted his wife.

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you liked it. Tell me how I did! Rate and Review people, and follow and fav.

* * *

xXSilentKiller3Xx out ~peace~


End file.
